as a 'thank you'
by Miah-Chan
Summary: Kageyama is helpless to Hinata's 'Puppy Eyes' but he doesn't mind nearly as much as one might think.


me at me: when will you CEASE THE CORNY ENDINGS?  
me at me: lol don't hold your breath

seriously, get a bucket for this sap

Written for the "The Way You Said "I Love You"" prompt "as a 'thank you'".

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Haikyuu!" or any affiliated characters.

* * *

There are a number of things in this world that Kageyama Tobio likes. Volleyball (a given), milk, tidiness, foreign music, pork curry with egg on top, most animals (though they rarely return the sentiment), Hinata Shouyou—

Well.

There are even more things Kageyama dislikes: his King of the Court nickname, studying, overly sweet foods, Tsukishima, sweltering summer days, when people smack their lips as they eat, socializing outside of the volleyball team—

Yeah, dealing with people who don't share a common passion for the sport is always awkward and draining and Kageyama makes it a point to avoid it whenever he can. Unfortunately, in this situation socializing with strangers is directly related to the fact that he has a particular soft spot for a certain redhead, so here he is. Suffering.

Most teenagers are well-versed in the ways of partying by the time they reach their third year but Kageyama managed to expertly avoid them (helped along by the fact that people rarely invited him, which was fine)—until now, anyway. He and Hinata became a package deal as first-years, and dating had only strengthen

ed that image, so when Hinata was invited to some guy's birthday it was expected that the setter would come along. Much to his displeasure.

"They don't even know me." He'd tried to argue when Hinata had told him about it. It was no surprise Hinata had been invited—everyone knew and loved him—but Kageyama was known to be more of a loner. The redhead had just laughed.

"You don't have to know everyone for a party like this; it's just to have some fun. C'mon Kageyama, you can't graduate without ever going to a party!" Hinata insisted, tugging on his arm persistently. Kageyama endured it, concentrating instead on trying to find a viable excuse not to go, but before he could open his mouth Hinata did The Thing and turned wide, imploring eyes on him (paired with a perfectly practiced pout, damn him).

The "please, for me?" wasn't even needed and Kageyama was certain the little minx had tacked it on purely for the satisfaction of seeing the setter flustered.

So here Kageyama stands, leaning against a far wall away from the crowd of dancing teens, watching Hinata flit around like the social butterfly he is. He's fun to watch, at least, with the way his eyes light up, his hands fluttering with all the energy and passion he doesn't have the room to express in such a crowd, the way he bounces on his toes to release some of it. Kageyama feels a fond smile curl his lips as he watches his boyfriend, glad to have come if only so he could watch Hinata in his element (outside of volleyball). So maybe he's not suffering as much as he first believed he would; he can endure some social interaction if it's for him.

Luckily, Hinata knows Kageyama just as well and doesn't keep them at the party long; just enough to wish his friend a happy birthday, make the rounds to chat briefly with people he knows, and take a few futile moments to try to convince Kageyama to dance with him (he knew he wouldn't succeed but it was worth a shot anyway). It's barely past nine o'clock before Hinata is leading Kageyama out into the quiet of the street towards home.

Kageyama listens as Hinata chatters away, waving his free hand around as he describes some story, occasionally attempting to use both hands and yanking on Kageyama's in his excitement. It's not as bothersome as it could be, though, since the setter is slightly more focused on the way the moonlight colors silver through the shorter boy's hair, hides between his lashes, highlights the cupid's bow of his lips and, wow, Kageyama would _really_ prefer to be kissing him—

And suddenly he doesn't have to prefer because Hinata's quieted in favor of pressing his lips to Kageyama's. He doesn't even stop to wonder when they stopped walking or why Hinata is suddenly on his tip-toes the way Kageyama finds incredibly cute—he just appreciates the way the redhead fits in his arms and the way he tastes like some kind of orange drink he must've had earlier. It's a very good way to end the night, he thinks.

They pull back a moment later and Hinata murmurs, "Thank you. For coming with me, I mean. I know you would've rather been anywhere else." Kageyama hums, pulling him in for another, longer kiss, and thinks:

 _Dumbass, if it's you, it doesn't matter._

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D

Come squeal with me about OTPs on **my Tumblr:** **sawamura-daichis-thighs**

~Miah-Chan


End file.
